


La derrota sabe a cerveza.

by nazzius



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetavision, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzius/pseuds/nazzius
Summary: El haber quedado fuera de un evento tan importante no le hacía ninguna gracia a ninguno de los rubios de pelo desordenado.[Hetavisión 2015]





	La derrota sabe a cerveza.

Su estado era pésimo. Tirado de cualquier forma sobre el uno de los sillones de la casa del holandés, Matthias miraba fijamente a un punto en la pared, sin parecer ver demasiado. Tenía la cabeza embotada por el alcohol, y el olor al humo de los cigarros que había estado consumiendo como una carretera aún inundaban el aire. En el sofá de enfrente, no mucho mejor, se encontraba el propio Vincent, dejando escapar un fino hilo de humo de entre sus labios. Alrededor de ambos, sobre la pequeña mesa entre ambos sillones y en el suelo, había incontables botellas de cerveza, y quizás alguna que otra de otro licor más fuerte. Pero lo que predominaba eran, simplemente, cervezas. El ambiente era pesado y lúgubre, como si hubiera ocurrido una enorme tragedia. Aunque la verdad es que sólo era así para ellos. Ambos estaban en silencio, y el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el bajo volumen de la televisión, de la cual sonaba algún tipo de melodía bastante movediza. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía el ánimo como para ponerse a disfrutar de la música. El ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla con pesadez, sin rastro de emoción en su rostro, y trató de enfocar las imágenes que transmitía el aparato.

—…Ah….Es Sve…—Comentó sin demasiadas ganas, observando a su vecino sobre el escenario. La verdad es que había elegido una canción que no se adecuaba demasiado, al menos a simple vista, a la forma de ser del sueco. Pero parecía estar gustando bastante. Al instante de pensar eso, soltó un bufido y giró el rostro hacia la pared nuevamente. — Yo también estaba gustando bastante…— Murmuró en apenas un simple susurro.

Vincent, por su parte, no se había molestado en mirar a la pantalla cuando el danés habló; continuó consumiendo su cigarro pausadamente. Cualquiera que no lo conociera podría pensar que no había nada extraño en su forma de actuar, pero para alguien que había estado bastantes años con él no era difícil advertir la decepción y la molestia de sus ojos, la desgana de su postura y el ligero temblar de la mano que sostenía su cigarro. Parecía estar sumido en un trance, mirando la pared que estaba sobre el sillón que ocupaba el danés. Había hablado bastante poco, pero Matthias sabía por la forma en la que había comenzado a vaciar botellas y botellas de cerveza que estaba desahogándose.

—Rapppabab…..We're gonna rapppabab tonight…—Canturreó sin ritmo, recordando la canción de su hermana. Se alegraba de que ella hubiera logrado pasar, pero seguía sintiéndose molesto y disconforme. No lo había hecho tan mal, ¿o sí? Se atrevía a decir que había otros que, aun habiendo pasado, lo habían hecho peor. Y allí estaban ellos, descalificados y más borrachos que nunca. Probablemente aquello había sido una estupidez, pero en cuanto había sonado el timbre de su puerta y el danés se había lanzado sobre él llorando a todo pulmón, no había logrado resistirse. A veces desearía que el ojiazul no tuviera tanto efecto en él. Durante unos instantes había tratado de consolarle, diciéndole que siempre había más oportunidades y que aquello no significaba nada, pero al poco tiempo había sido él quien pasó a ser consolado. Le molestaba que algo tan estúpido como un concurso de canciones hiriera tanto su orgullo, pero después de todo así era.

El reloj anunció que otra hora terminaba, aunque ninguno de los dos prestó atención al número de campanadas que resonaron por la habitación. Sabían bien que era tarde, pero no parecía importarles mucho. Hacía bastantes minutos que la canción del sueco había terminado, y de pronto los inconfundibles acordes de la canción de Emma se hicieron oír. Esta vez, Vincent sí que giró la cabeza pesadamente hacia la televisión. 

En su sofá, Matthias no dejaba de pensar qué había hecho mal. No le importaba el ganar en sí, pero el no haber pasado de la semifinal….Le dolía, por qué negarlo. Estaba tan emocionado como otras tantas veces, y no llegaba a descubrir cuál había sido su fallo. Por ello, el pensar en todos los meses de trabajo, en todo el tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos y en vano, no podía evitar que se le aguasen los ojos. Apretó la botella que tenía en la mano, tratando de no comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Observó al holandés, que aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, estaba muy lejos de allí. Probablemente estuviera pensando en lo mismo que él: qué y por qué. Bufó con fuerza y dejó la botella en el suelo, sentándose correctamente antes de frotarse la cara con fuerza. Alzó los ojos una vez más hacia el ojiverde, antes de sentir un gran impulso. Bueno, ¿qué importaba en aquel momento? Se levantó con torpeza y caminó hasta el otro sillón. Le miró desde arriba unos instantes, antes de sentarse con cuidado sobre su regazo y esconder el rostro entre su cuello y el sofá, encogido. Como única respuesta, el holandés llevó una mano a su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Estuvieron un buen rato en aquella posición, sin moverse o hablar siquiera, hasta que el holandés entonó con voz baja, como un suave susurro:

—Don't wanna wait in line…  
Won't you walk along, walk along…  
Baby…

Su voz sonaba algo ronca debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol y tabaco que había consumido, pero el efecto fue el mismo para el danés. Suspiró temblorosamente, sin moverse demasiado de su posición. Se preguntaba a partir de qué momento había comenzado a atesorar tanto al holandés. Era mayor que él, pero a pesar de eso nunca llegó a verle como un hermano pequeño, al contrario que con el sueco. En cambio, el ojiverde había ocupado un lugar muy importante en su vida, y no es que tuviera especial interés en negarlo u ocultarlo. Era consciente de que había ocasiones en las que sus acciones, sus inagotables ganas de hablar o sus exageradas reacciones llegaban a fastidiar al más alto, pero eso nunca había provocado un alejamiento de su parte. Y para él, era suficiente. Se relamió los labios, resecos, antes de replicar en el mismo tono bajo:

—And all my fears desapear,  
When Im in your atmosphere…  
I don't know what is it you do….  
But you do...

A ninguno de los dos le sorprendió el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron con dulzura y torpeza. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué tenía de extraño? Tal vez al día siguiente, si se acordaban, lo achacarían al estado de ebriedad, o tal vez no. Durante unos instantes, la habitación pareció cargarse de cálidas y resplendentes chispas. Todo seguía a oscuras, pero ambos tuvieron la sensación de que una luz los invadía por unos segundos; el tenue sonido de la televisión de existir por completo, y el tictac del reloj perdió toda su relevancia. 

Cuando el beso finalizó, Matthias volvió a apoyar su frente en el hombro contrario, con la primera sonrisa de la noche dibujada en su rostro. Por su parte, Vincent pensaba que, si las derrotas sabían a cerveza, no le importaría volver a perder.


End file.
